


popcorn butter melt your heart

by bbybngchn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan-centric, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, OT8, basically just cute hybrid shenanigans, there's revenge but seriously it's all just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybngchn/pseuds/bbybngchn
Summary: After spending far too much time cooped up inside because of bad weather, everyone is eager to spend some time playing outside! It's too bad Chan had to slip and get himself all muddy. But that's just fine, since he's maybe the only wolf hybrid ever to actually enjoy bathtime~orcute hybrid shenanigans including soft cuddles, popcorn, revenge, and overarching love <3
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	popcorn butter melt your heart

The sun hasn’t been out all week, and while a rainy day can be fun now and then, with a house as full as theirs things can get chaotic fast. Within the span of four days the hybrids had exhausted their supply of board games and movies and without the humans around to quell their boredom the poor boys were getting antsy.

Chan has just put on Lady and the Tramp for what is the third time today and the puppies, Seungmin and Hyunjin, begin play wrestling on the floor with no intent to actually watch the movie this time. The cats, Jisung and Felix, while content to watch, take intermissions to toss popcorn back and forth at one another. 

They claim it’s a game to see who can catch the most snacks in their mouth, but in no time the game devolves into pelting Chan with popcorn and watching his ears twitch in agitation. Everytime Chan shoots a glare at them they apologize, but the mischief in their eyes is clear. The game eventually morphs into who can get the most pieces stuck in the poor wolf hybrid’s hair.

Chan doesn’t really mind, especially when he knows just how much the kitties are enjoying themselves after another boring day inside. But he is certainly looking forward to getting his revenge after the movie, though he hasn’t exactly decided how he’ll repay them just yet.

Once the cats have run out of popcorn though, things settle pretty quickly. It starts with Jisung and Felix curling up with one another in the center of the couch. They sleep more than anyone else in the house, but with the cloudy skies and the gentle patter of rain against the windows, the rest are quick to follow their lead. 

Near the halfway mark in the movie, Seungmin clambers up onto the couch, thoroughly tired out after dealing with a squirmy Hyunjin for the better part of an hour. He nestles himself firmly around Jisung, an arm flopped over the cat’s waist and face buried in his hair. Jisung’s familiar scent has Seungmin’s tail wagging even as his eyes become heavier. Hyunjin notices all of this from where he is laying on the floor, already missing the warmth of Seungmin and his ears perk as he searches for where he can fit in on their definitely-too-small couch. 

He decides on squishing in between Chan and Felix. The wolf grunts a little, but ultimately lets himself get pushed closer to the arm rest as Hyunjin settles half in his lap with his legs thrown over Felix’s. Chan had considered getting up to clean up the mess of popcorn, but with Hyunjin practically pinning him down he resigns himself to his fate. 

Not like it’s that terrible of a fate anyway. Hyunjin has managed to wrap his arms around Chan’s middle like a koala and it feels nice to be held so tightly. Leaning into Hyunjin’s warmth, Chan looks over the rest of his family, his pack, and feels a flood of affection. 

He hadn’t been sleepy before, and part of him feels like it’s his duty to stay awake and watch over them, or at the very least be awake to greet the humans when they get home from their respective jobs, but Hyunjin snuggles just a little closer and he caves. Dropping his head down to rest his cheek atop Hyunjin’s head, Chan lets himself succumb to sleep. 

That’s how the humans find them nearly an hour later. Jeongin is quick to pull out his phone, snapping what seems like a million photos of the sleeping hybrids. The others humor him for a minute before taking in the popcorn all over the couch and floor. 

“Alright, Innie, help me wake them up, they’ve got some serious cleaning to do,” Changbin says quietly as he approaches the couch. Jeongin pouts, but doesn’t object, pocketing his phone and walking forward to gently shake at Seungmin’s shoulder. 

“Minnie, hey pup, time to wake up~” 

The puppy groans in protest, snuggling closer to Jisung who seems to have woken up at the light commotion, eyes scrunching cutely before fluttering open. 

“Have a nice nap, Sung?” Minho questions from behind the couch, reaching down to run his hands through both Jisung and Felix’s hair, stopping right behind their ears to scratch gently. 

The reaction is instant, both cats shivering at the sensation and leaning into the touch. Minho laughs fondly, leaning down to press sweet kisses to both of their foreheads. Felix opens his eyes a second later and Minho makes sure to bend down just that little bit further to kiss his nose, “Hey, Lixie.”

On the other side of the couch Changbin is pampering Chan much the same, petting at his hair and pressing gentle kisses over his face, “Channie, wake up baby.”

Chan grumbles a little, but leans into the affectionate touches, eyes opening blurrily to first look up at Changbin and then down at his chest where Hyunjin is resting. The hands in his hair pause, “How did you manage popcorn in your hair?”

The words have Chan shooting a glare at the cats, but they’re too preoccupied with Minho to pay him any mind, so he just resorts to pouting as Changbin begins picking crumbs out of his hair.

Jeongin has shifted to poke at Hyunjin, amused at the position the pup has fallen asleep in. Hyunjin had moved almost entirely on top of Chan in his sleep, and his legs are now spread across not only Felix’s but Jisung’s lap as well. His face is shoved into Chan’s shoulder and he squirms closer to the wolf when Jeongin tries to coax him awake. 

“Jinnie, c’mon you’re crushing Channie,” Even as Jeongin says it he’s laughing lightly, giving away that Chan is absolutely fine with Hyunjin on top of him. Still, it has the desired effect, Hyunjin shifting away from the wolf enough to pout up at him. 

“Sorry, Chan,” he murmurs, voice heavy with sleep. 

Chan, now much more awake, smiles easily and presses a quick kiss to Hyunjin’s pouty lips, “It’s ok.” 

The gentle atmosphere is suddenly broken when Jisung inhales sharply, “The sun is out!” 

As soon as the words are out of his mouth the room erupts in chaos. Seungmin and Hyunjin perk up instantly, already looking up at the humans to beg to go outside. 

Felix is still sleepy, but he blinks up at Minho with big sparkly eyes, “Can we please go outside?” 

“It’s still pretty wet out, I dunno,” Jeongin says hesitantly. 

There’s a chorus of whines and Seungmin reaches out to clasp Jeongin’s hand, his ears are dropped sadly against his head and his eyes are shiny with want, “Please, Innie? What if it starts raining again and we can’t go outside for a whole ‘nother day?” 

Jeongin bites his lip. He’s always been weak to puppy eyes. He looks to the other humans for guidance. 

Minho sighs, “If you guys clean up your mess, you can go outside.” 

That’s all it takes for the hybrids to jump into action. Hyunjin and Seungmin take care of the board games that had been left out, while Felix and Jisung take care of the popcorn littering the couch and floor. 

They get mildly distracted trying to toss more popcorn in Chan’s hair, but it only takes one growl from the wolf for them to leave him be. Although they don’t stop their snickering and Chan still glares at them from time to time despite their focus being on cleaning up now.

After that their clean up goes swiftly, and as soon as they’re out the back door there’s giddy excitement coursing through the hybrids. The air is humid and the grass is damp, but with the sun hanging low in the sky and the gentle breeze still rifling through the leaves the weather feels perfect. 

Jeongin produces a ball from inside that has Hyunjin and Seungmin’s attention easily, the two pups nearly toppling over each other in their haste to retrieve the ball first when Jeongin tosses it into the yard. No matter who brings the ball back to Jeongin though, their tails never stop wagging. 

Usually Chan would be more than happy to indulge in a game of fetch with the other pups, but today he has bigger things on his mind. The cats are play-wrestling on the other side of the yard and being of pretty equal sizes the fight seems to be stagnant. Chan thinks maybe he can change that. 

Chan prowls closer towards Felix and Jisung, going unnoticed by them until it's too late. He pounces and both cats let out surprised yelps. It’s easy for Chan to get both of them wrapped up in his arms at first and he takes the opportunity to lick at their faces, knowing how they both feel about “dog drool.” Chan scoffs mentally at the idea. They kiss all the time, this is hardly any different, but it has the desired effect.

“Ew! Ew, ew, ew, Chan stop!” Felix cries even as he dissolves into laughter. Jisung isn’t much better, whining and complaining, but his squirming is stronger than Felix’s. 

Jisung manages to wiggle out from under Chan’s arm and dash away. Felix lets out a cry as all of Chan’s attention is centered on him. 

“Jisung, save me!” Felix calls dramatically. 

“You think he can save you?” Chan challenges, squeezing Felix tighter in his arms. The cat wails but he’s still smiling bright enough to rival the evening sun.

While Chan is distracted with Felix, Jisung has taken the opportunity to find reinforcements. 

Chan goes in for another lick at Felix’s cheek, but is stopped by strong arms prying him away from the cat. He’s confused, considering he’s stronger than any of the other hybrids, before he turns to see _both_ Hyunjin and Seungmin pulling on his arms. 

Chan’s gasps indignantly, “What is this betrayal! Isn’t it always cats against dogs?”

Jisung swoops in to steer Felix away from Chan and taunts, “Well now it’s domestic against wild, so you’re _way_ outnumbered.”

Seungmin shrugs, “He promised extra head pats tonight, don’t take it personally, Chan.”

Chan growls, putting his attention back on the cats. With a strong lunge forward Chan manages to dart out of Seungmin and Hyunjin’s grasps towards the cats. 

Jisung and Felix are fast though, and as soon as they can see Chan charging towards them they bolt. Each of them go in a different direction and it’s enough for Chan to falter in his attack. The slight slip up costs him dearly, as his foot slides in a patch of mud nobody had noticed. 

Chan yelps as he falls flat on his back. 

For a second the only sound is the gentle rustle of leaves before all the other hybrids erupt in laughter. Chan cringes as he sits forward, feeling the ick of mud on the back of his head and clinging to his clothes. His hands are also covered in dark splotches and with an experimental wag of his tail he can feel how heavy it is from the mud clinging to his fur. 

“Oh Channie, sweetheart, are you ok?” Jeongin calls from where he had been seated on the porch. 

Chan resists the urge to growl at the other hybrids, who are only barely managing to catch their breath now, and looks up at Jeongin with big helpless eyes as the human approaches. 

“C’mon, let’s get you inside,” Jeongin carefully helps Chan up and out of the mud. 

As they walk towards the house Jisung snickers, “Enjoy your bath time~” 

A growl rumbles in the back of Chan’s throat, but Jeongin shushes him sweetly before turning over his shoulder to call to the others, “None of you go anywhere near that mud or no treats after dinner! I’ll be right back!” 

There’s a chorus of affirmation before Chan and Jeongin make it back inside.

“Binnie! Min! Channie’s gonna need a bath!”

Changbin pops his head out of the kitchen and his eyes widen at the sight of Chan. Chan’s ears flatten against his head self-consciously, and he averts his gaze as Minho comes around the corner from the bedroom. 

“Oh, pup, what happened?” Changbin asks, coming forward to cup Chan’s face, Chan continues to avoid his eyes shyly. 

Jeongin answers for him, “He slipped in some mud, but I don’t think he’s hurt or anything. Check his tail in the tub though, he fell on it pretty hard.”

Minho nods in understanding and as Jeongin begins to head back outside. Changbin runs his thumbs over Chan’s cheek bones, smiling fondly at the pout on his face. “Ready for bathtime, pup? I thought you liked baths.”

Chan’s pout deepens but he mutters quietly, “I do.” 

“Good. Let’s wash up and then you can help with dinner, how about that?” Minho hums, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to Chan’s temple before they make their way to the bedroom.

The master bathroom is in Miho’s bedroom, although Minho is never the only one in there. The tub is big enough to fit two people, but bathing Chan always seems to demand the extra space. Already Chan’s tail is starting to wag slightly as they fill the tub. 

“I swear you’re the only wolf that likes bath time,” Changbin mumbles, using an old towel to wipe off as much mud as he can from Chan’s body. 

Chan stares at the water in awe as he undresses, “It’s warm and Minho is really good at washing behind my ears.”

Minho smiles smugly but Changbin huffs, “We could have given you a bath without all the mud, ya know.” 

That has Chan pouting, “It wasn’t my fault! Felix and Jisung-”

“I know, I know, they threw all that popcorn in your hair, we should have seen this coming,” Changbin says gently, “The water is ready, pup.” 

Chan’s grudge against the cats is forgotten as he slides into the warm water, ears relaxing against his head as the soothing warmth parts around him. Changbin and Minho work diligently, scrubbing the dirt and grime from the places that Chan can’t reach himself. 

Changbin is the one who gently lathers Chan’s tail in shampoo, running his fingers carefully through the fur to dislodge all the dirt. 

“Does this hurt, Channie? Jeongin said you fell pretty hard,” Changbin checks in with the hybrid. 

Chan gives a negative hum, “No, nothing hurts~” 

Minho chuckles where he’s squirting shampoo in his own hands, ready to wash Chan’s hair, “Takes more than a little mud to bring down our big strong wolf, hm?” 

Chan’s face tints pink at the silly compliment, but before he can whine at Minho to stop teasing, the human is running his hands through Chan’s wet hair. Chan positively melts at the touch.

Changbin has moved on from Chan’s tail, so as soon as Minho begins massaging at Chan’s scalp his tail is wagging. It’s subtle at first, but then Minho is paying extra attention to Chan’s ears, rubbing gently around the base of both ears before carefully washing the trace amounts of mud from each. 

Chan’s tail is still wagging in the water as Minho rinses the soap out of his hair and the humans watch fondly. Deciding that their wolf deserves a little treat, Minho scratches delicately behind Chan’s ears and the wolf shudders. 

He doesn’t even realize his tail is wagging hard enough to splash water until Changbin yelps and Minho bursts into laughter. The hands in his hair disappear and Chan turns to complain but is faced with a nearly soaked Changbin and Minho very poorly covering his smile. 

Not only is Changbin dripping, but Minho’s shirt is spattered with water and there are more than a few puddles on the tile floor. Chan’s tail ceases its wagging as he takes in the irritation on Changbjin’s face, his ears drooping and he pouts adorably.

Chan tilts his head, giving his best puppy eyes, “Are you ok, Changbinnie?” 

Changbin gives an exasperated sigh as he looks at the hybrid, any annoyance melting away for soft fondness, “I’m fine, pup, you’re really something though, huh?” 

Chan is quick to object, “It’s not my fault! Minho gives the best ear scratches…” He trails off, and Minho snorts behind him.

A hand comes back in his hair and Minho ruffles the wet strands fondly, “Well you’re all cleaned up. C’mon hop up, let’s get you dry.”

Chan listens easily and steps up and out of the tub. He hums happily when Minho wraps a towel around his shoulders before dropping another towel over his head. Everyone in the house knows that when washing pups leaving their hair wet for too long can lead to disaster. Specifically, the pups shaking the water off their heads and soaking anyone and anything too close. 

Minho ruffles the towel, collecting the water before any such thing can happen while Changbin uses another towel to soak up the mess Chan had made wagging his tail earlier. By the time Minho deems Chan dry enough to slip into some clean clothes, Changbin has managed to dry the bathroom floor. Before he can leave the room to change into some dry clothing Chan calls to him. 

“Bin, wait!” He pads over to where Woojin is still holding the towel he’d used to dry the floor, leaning up on his tiptoes and his tail wagging just slightly as he pecks at the human’s lips, “I love you~” 

The tiniest of blushes rises up on Changbin’s cheeks and he fondly pets at Chan’s head, “I love you too, Channie. Just please just be more careful next time, hm?” 

Chan beams in response and the moment is only ruined when Minho huffs, “What, I don’t get a kiss? ‘Best ear scratches’ you say, but where’s my reward?” 

Chan giggles at the other human before turning his attention to him. He wraps his arms around Minho’s waist before pulling him in for a more intense kiss. Minho melts against him, and when Chan finally pulls away Minho follows after his lips unconsciously. 

Chan chuckles, making Minho pout. He’s about to tease him when Changbin calls from the bedroom, “C’mon you two, dinner won’t make itself!” 

They can hear the pounding steps as the other hybrids come in from outside, yelling playfully and asking where Chan and the other two humans are. If they’re all inside, making dinner will certainly be interesting. 

Chan just barely picks up on Felix asking softly, “Is Channie ok?” 

And his heart melts just a little. His expression must soften considerably, because Minho cups his face gently. 

“Let’s go see them, pup.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written anything like this, but I hope it was enjoyable and cute! Please let me know what you think~
> 
> If you're interested in my writing please check out this [post](https://twitter.com/bbybngchn/status/1267988531512836096) (be warned this links to a post on my nsfw twitter if you aren't comfy w that don't click it <3 )


End file.
